


Betweenlands

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU of an AU, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm tired and don't remember how tags work, M/M, My pen may be a little bloody, Permanent Death AU, but it's not really implememnted, left behind au, multiwings au, oh look an unusualish ship?, only a little, you know who you are and this is your fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: If things went wrong between the events of "Till death do us part" and "Tangpulse gets a damn break"And by wrong I mean Doc and Mumbo somehow getting separated and left behind.
Relationships: Mumbo/doc, Mumdoc
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Betweenlands

**Author's Note:**

> _Yeets this at you all_  
>  Two of my friends started arguing about Doc and Mumbo and angst and fluff and..... my brain did this. Enjoy.  
>  _vanishes back into the void of adulthood_

How long had it been…? Neither of them really remembered. Years… for certain, how many? Mumbo had no clue. He and Doc both had long since given up keeping up with the days gone past. Long since given up the hope of ever being reunited with the other hermits. So it was just the two of them. Mumbo sighed heavily, leaning heavier into the grass of the hill as he gazed out into the clearing before him. The clearing where he and Doc had built a village, the houses in styles Ren and Grian would have appreciated. A village… that sat empty aside from the two of them.

A beautiful villager, carefully decorated, styles matched as close as possible by memory… that was silent and still as graves. Empty, unoccupied graves… it was lonely, it was just… too quiet. Perhaps in the end… that was why he and Doc had gotten so close. Perhaps that was why after all their tears and shared fears… perhaps that was why they’d fallen so deeply in love. Perhaps that was why… even though they may never see the other hermits again… Mumbo wasn’t afraid.

That didn’t mean his mind didn’t wander to the other hermits though, now and then, especially to Grian. After Mumbo and Doc had managed to get lost, the redstoner had thought for sure Xisuma or perhaps Impulse would have found them. Yet here they were, still settled in the same place, no sign of the others to be had. He wondered how they were doing, hoped that they were all well. He hoped Grian had managed to move on and find happiness again as he had.

Not that Mumbo had expected to find that happiness, that comfort that… love… in the arms of Doc. Not that it was a bad thing he supposed. He never would have imagined loving Doc this deeply, he never quite realized just how kind and caring Doc was under his self-sure attitude.

Mumbo laid back in the grass fully, staring up at the puffy white clouds as they drifted overhead, carried along by a soft breeze. That same warm current of wind making the taller tufts of grass and flowers on the hill sway and dance. The air smelled of imminent summer evenings that made him think of dancing slowly in the moonlit streets of their little village. He closed his eyes, doing his best to draw in the moment for all it was worth, feeling the sun on his wings. He just let the moment soak through him, let the peace of it soothe the aches in his soul. For as much as he may love Doc, as much as he may have accepted he’d never see the other hermits again, the memory of them, the ache of missing them still raked him like vicious claws. What he wouldn’t give for at least the chance to tell Grian goodbye.

Those thoughts were interrupted by a change in the sound of the winds, of a light thud as someone lighted down in the grass beside him, of an interruption of the sun on his face. Mumbo opened his eyes, meeting the warm and caring gaze of Doc, a look in his eyes previously only given to Ren. Mumbo returned the look in kind, accepting Doc’s offered hand, letting the construct of a hermit pull him to his feet. Before Mumbo was even quite balanced Doc had caught him in a kiss. The Mad Redstoner was always a wild sort of passion that made Mumbo weak in the knees. The very heat behind the act wrapping Mumbo’s wounded heart and pulling the pieces back together, if only for a while. He wasn’t sure when they ended up back in the grass and he didn’t care, he ran his fingers through Doc’s hair, kissing him passionately in return. Doc’s weight on top of him, pinning him to the soft grass, their lips chasing each other in a careless dance.

Like every time before, and every time ahead he was sure, guilt pulled at the edges of his mind but as he’d grown more accustomed to doing, he shoved it away. Because after all, wouldn’t Grian want him to be happy? He was certain that his builder would, for all he missed him, there was no going back now.

The wind picked up, yanking at Doc’s coattails and whipping them against Mumbo’s knee. There came a distant rumble, light drops of water crashing against his hand still woven into Doc’s hair. A mild hum of disappointment rumbled from Doc’s throat and sent a tremble through Mumbo. He couldn’t quite help making a softer whine of similar sentiment when Doc pulled away, looking up to the sky. It had gone gray, clouds thick and heavy with rain, rain pittering down lazily and slowly now but the scent of petrichor was overwhelming and Mumbo realized they had very little time to escape the incoming downpour.

Then, with a wink and a confident smirk, Doc took his hand. They were up and running down the hill like a pair of feral school children, laughing against the pain that dwelled just below the surface, like the rain waiting to crash down from the skies above. They reached the village streets just in time for that torrent to fall, for all the world around them to erupt in a cacophony of water striking various surfaces, weaving a song like only nature could. Instantly they were soaked and Doc roared with laughter, stopping suddenly, turning hard and causing Mumbo to crash right into him. Mumbo was grateful for the strong embrace as he might have stumbled otherwise. Their eyes met again and Mumbo’s shattered heart swayed at the sight.

Their lips met, the taste of rain joining the kiss but doing nothing to dampen the flames of passion that Doc held so fervently strong. For all that was wrong in the world, at least their little corner of it felt right. After all, Doc had taught him something.

_ Even a broken heart could love again. _


End file.
